forge_of_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cai Shenhua
She is tall, taller than Guangli in his base state, taller than even Elder Zhou. She did not have the doll-like proportions of a traditional beauty, but instead a generous and statuesque figure well displayed by the scandalous garment she wore. The pure white fabric clung to her like a second skin, traced with lines of the palest blue, and the butterflies embroidered across the lower half moved as if alive, fluttering across rippling silk and even the knee high slit in the right side of the gown. - Ling Qi, Tournament 1. ]Duchess to the Emerald Seas province and mother to Cai Renxiang, Ling Qi's liege lord. Cai Shenhua is an anomaly within the Empire by having reached the White Realm by the time she was fifty. Every currently known piece of knowledge available says that this is utterly unheard of in the Empire. Furthermore this jump to White is even further emphasized because she was Indigo at forty. How she managed to achieve this utterly absurd progression is completely unknown, though current speculation amongst the player-base considers it to be related to her sublime expertise with Object Spirits and clothing. Style Not much is known about her style except for the fondness for overwhelming imagery and her stated preference for sabers according to Cai Renxiang. Her Domain appears as: "...an incomprehensibly vast mountain of white metal. No, a mountain isn’t quite right. It is a city. A many tiered city of unfathomable beauty, its every angle utterly perfect. Figures clad in white thronged in its streets, moving in an incomprehensible yet somehow perfectly ordered dance, stirring faint memories of warm water and immaculate hands working the stress from tired muscles and the filth from clogged meridians. At the very peak of the city, where the lords palace would be, is a woman’s face sculpted from the same colorless metal that made up the rest of the city. The face is relaxed, her eyes closed in repose, and her lips slightly parted, and with each instant that passed ethereal threads emerged like breath, scattering outward to settle over the city like rain. It was nearly impossible to tear one's eyes away from it, and to look upon it, one would find their heart filled with a deep longing. How heavenly it would be, to live in those streets, perfect in form and purpose." - Ling Qi, Tournament 9. Story According to Bai Meizhen, the Cai family is very new, a mere three generations from their first cultivator, and Cai Shenhua is the youngest White cultivator in the empire. Her father died along with her older brother fighting a Cloud Tribe incursion a decade or so before she overthrew the ducal family of Emerald Seas at the time. It was also around this time that she began to jump towards White. Personality wise she has been described as having "Turned the absolutism knob up until it snapped off".'' '' Currently two hundred years old, Cai Shenhua's ultimate goals are nebulous and not well understood by the player-base. Most concrete information about her comes from her daughter Cai Renxiang, who started cultivating at an extremely abnormal age of six at Shenhua's behest, and was then groomed to be a tool of sorts by Shenhua. Bound Spirits It is unknown what spirits Cai Shenhua has bound, beyond the dress she created for herself. Relationship with Ling Qi To Be Added. Relationships with Family To Be Added. Relationships with Others To Be Added. Trivia *There are many jokes amongst the player-base which reference her tyrannical methods and absolute obsession with the concept of Order and her terrifying power. One of these is refering to her by some variation of "Glorious Oppression Mom". *Her base inspiration is Ragyo Kiryuin from Kill la Kill according to Yrsillar. Citation Category:Browse Category:Cultivator Category:Cai Clan Category:Characters